Desperate Souls
Desperate Souls Episode Number: Season 1, Episode 8 Directed By: Michael Waxman Air Date: January 8, 2012 Previous Episode: The Heart is a Lonely Hunter Next Episode True North "Desperate Souls" is the eighth episode of Season 1 of the American fairytale/television drama series, Once Upon a Time. It was written by consulting producer Jane Espenson, and was directed by Michael Waxman. Espenson wrote it to give viewers some "crucial facts" about Rumpelstiltskin's origins. Guest stars included Brad Dourif, Giancarlo Esposito, Beverley Elliot, Ty Olsson, Meghan Ory, and Dylan Schmid. The series takes place in the fictional seaside town of Storybrooke, Maine, in which the residents are actually characters from various fairy tales that were transported to the "real world" town by a powerful curse. In this episode, Emma Swan runs for Sheriff against Regina's candidate, Sidney Glass. Meanwhile, in the episode's flashbacks, Rumpelstiltskin's backstory is revealed. "Desperate Souls" first aired in the United States on ABC on January 8, 2012. Its broadcast was watched by an estimated 10.35 million viewers, a 29 percent increase from The Heart is a Lonely Hunter. Television critics gave mostly positive reviews to the episode; most praised Carlyle's performance, but one noted that the storytelling was beginning to "feel stale." Plot 'Opening Sequence' Zoso is shown in the forest. 'In the Character's Past' In the Enchanted Forest, Rumpelstiltskin's backstory is revealed. During the ogre wars, children are conscripted to military service at age 14. The Duke's men gather young soldiers with the help of "The Dark One" who possesses great magical power. Rumpelstiltskin's son, Baelfire, will turn 14 in three days and he is desperate to keep his child out of battle. As father and son flee from the village, they are confronted by the Duke's men. They mock Rumpelstiltskin for running away when he was supposed to serve, and reveal that his cowardice caused his wife to leave him. Rumpelstiltskin begs for his son's life but he has nothing to offer but fealty. The Duke's chief soldier commands Rumpelstiltskin to kiss his boot, but when the desperate man bends down the soldier kicks him to the ground. The old beggar by the side of the road sees this and offers the pair assistance since they spared him a coin. The beggar tells Rumpelstiltskin a secret, the Duke possesses a dagger that allows him to command The Dark One and all his power. If Rumpelstiltskin steals the dagger, he will control The Dark One himself. If he kills The Dark One with the dagger, he will possess his magic. Rumpelstiltskin sets fire to the Duke's castle (in a parallel with Mr. Gold's actions) and steals the dagger which reads the name of The Dark One, "Zoso". Baelfire is worried about his father's plan to wield the dagger's power but Rumpelstiltskin just sends him home. Rumpelstiltskin summons Zoso and declares he is The Dark One's master. Zoso is not impressed and wonders aloud what the timid little man would have him do. Rumpelstiltskin's answer is "Die!" He kills The Dark One who reveals himself to be the beggar from before. Zoso laughs and tells Rumpelstiltskin that "All magic comes with a price." Rumpelstiltskin becomes the new Dark One and his name is now inscribed on the dagger. He returns home and uses his power to save his son from the Duke's men. Baelfire is terrified of this man who no longer seems like his father at all. 'Storybrooke' It has been two weeks since Sheriff Graham's death, and the citizens of Storybrooke continue to mourn. Mr. Gold convinces Emma Swan she ought to be sheriff, but Regina has already appointed Sidney Glass for the job. Henry suspects Regina is responsible for Graham's death and starts to believe good cannot defeat evil because good plays by the rules. Gold offers Emma his support and reveals to her the town charter which states the Mayor can only choose a candidate for Sheriff and therefore an election must be held. Emma decides to run, so Regina declares Sidney Glass will as well. Henry becomes worried when he finds out Gold is Emma's benefactor, considering how dangerous it is to owe him one favor, let alone two. Regina is furious that Gold would work against her. Gold's plan was to set a fire at the Mayor's office with Emma there, knowing her conscience would force her to save Regina and look like a hero. This goes off perfectly, making Emma the town favorite going into the debate. When she finds out that Gold did this, Emma realizes Henry might be right about evil not playing by the rules. At the debate, Sidney explains what would make him the best sheriff following Regina's script to the letter. Emma reveals to the public that Gold set the fire, demonstrating her own honesty and integrity as well as Gold's ruthlessness. Later that evening at Granny's Cafe, Emma consoles herself with liquor when Henry walks in with the walkie talkies, saying that he was proud of her and they might continue "Operation Cobra." Regina, Archie, Mary Margaret, and Sidney arrive to tell Emma she was elected Sheriff. Regina gives her the badge and admits they have one thing in common: their distrust of Gold. Emma receives a visit from her new ally who reveals the rest of his plan. Gold knew Emma would do the right thing and tell everyone what he did, winning her the election. He also tells her that while the town feared Regina, they feared him more. In standing up to him, Emma became even more compelling to the townsfolk than when she rescued Regina. Now that Emma is Sheriff, Gold expects to be paid back for his favors. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Eion Bailey as Pinocchio/August Booth *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Beverley Elliot as Granny *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Ruby *Giancarlo Esposito as The Genie/Magic Mirror/Sidney Glass *Dylan Schmid as Baelfire *Brad Dourif as Zoso *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy/Tom Clark *David Paul Grove as Doc *Ty Olsson as Hordor *Conner Dwelly as Morraine Trivia Production Notes= *The opening title card features the Dark One riding a horse. *Kate Bateman, who plays Morraine's mother, also plays Peasant #1 in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "Nothing to Fear". *The short speech that Sidney gives in the town hall contains references to his counterpart, the Magic Mirror. Examples include the use of the word "reflection", and the fact that he chose best qualities to state just as he would to The Evil Queen. |-|Goofs= *After the playground scene with Emma Swan and Henry, there is a shot of Storybrooke main street where you can see the clock tower building, but without the actual clock tower (the top two layers of the clock tower, including the clock, are CGI). *When Mr. Gold brings the town charter binder to Emma in the apartment, he puts it down on the table while taking a seat. In the next shot, the binder remains in his hands as he sits down. *While Regina is on the ambulance stretcher and breathing in oxygen from a mask, she has a coat draped over her shoulders. After Sidney irritates her by snapping photos, she says, "She's the competition, you fool", and pushes him away; the coat is lying behind her back in the next shot. |-|Other Notes= REAWAKENED: A ONCE UPON A TIME TALE *Zoso had been the Dark One for decades before he tricked Rumplestiltskin into taking the curse onto himself.